


A Good Time, Not a Long Time

by DaddyDames



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Consensual Underage Sex, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyDames/pseuds/DaddyDames
Summary: Sally Face extends a day at the lake with friends to Travis. After everyone else has gone, Travis, Sally, and Larry have a slightly too much to drink and smoke.





	A Good Time, Not a Long Time

When Travis found was found out in that damned bathroom, his hopes waltzed into his mind. Maybe he could finally talk to Sally Face and Larry. Larry hated him, pretty badly, and Travis understood that he just wanted to amend thing though. His dad’s hanging threats above his head forced Travis to release all of his anger on kids who did not deserve it. Honestly, Travis desperately hated himself. He just wishes someone could see how he was suffering, but finally, someone had. The boy he wanted to hand the world on a platter. Sal had kept him alive on the nights where all he wanted was relief from life. Sally Face had given Travis his number, so when Sally had texted him about going to the lake with the gang, Travis was elated. Frightened and desperately anxious, but so excited that it was worth it. In two days he had to show Sal that he could be a friend.

Today is the day, thought Travis as he wrung his hands. Jumping in his rinky dinky Honda Civic, he sighed and gathered his spilled guts. Worry tapped his fingers on the wheel as trees blurred past. When he finally got there, a handful of mismatched cars were parked on the shoreline. He hopped out, grabbing his cooler of ‘holy water’ that he needed to give to these sinners, orders of his father, of course. In reality, the cooler was filled with his stock of hidden beers, but that wasn’t very holy of him. Sally Face waved him forward, making Travis pick up the pace until he was on the sandy shore. “Hey, I brought drinks as a peace offering,” Travis said, mumbling slightly.

Sal grinned up at him brilliantly and motioned for him to set the icebox down. Travis set it down and popped open the lid, grabbing a beer. Sally’s eyes widened as much as they could in the dumb mask he always wore. “That doesn’t exactly seem very preacher’s boy to me, Trav.” Sal quipped.

“Shut up, Sal. Don’t call me that. Do you want one or not? I brought some straws.” 

Sally Face practically did a double take at the change in attitude in Travis, it was drastic. Larry wandered over, peaking into the cooler. “Woah! Church Choir brought alcohol? Who are you?”  
Travis sneered and took a long sip of his drink. “I brought enough for me alone to get wasted, so leave it alone Rat Tail.”

Larry’s eyes flooded with anger, snatching a can and wandering over to the rest of the group. Travis and Sally walked side by side, sipping on their drinks. When they reached the water, Travis chugged the rest and peeled off his shirt. He ran haphazardly into the water, with absolutely no regard for the people around him. Travis knew that he was only doing this to hide his extensive scarring, but the others had no idea what to make of such childish actions from the school dick. The massive waves caused a rather large splash fight in which no one was safe; the exception being Sal. The enjoyable company made the minutes fade to hours.

By the time it was time to go, Sal, Travis, and Larry were too gone to drive. They all had laid down on the beach, waiting to sober up. Larry had whipped out his bag of weed to pass the time, so that plan, for all intents and purposes, had failed spectacularly. All three of them lay giggling, passing a rolled up joint as the rest of the teenagers left. The last car had pulled away when Larry decided to speak. “Y’know Trav, you aren’t that bad.”

Travis blinked, unsure how to respond. “I am sorry, Larry. I know I piss you off. I’m sorry.” Apologies started to tumble from his lips, making tears form in his eyes. Sal rolled over and wiped the tears off of his cheeks. Travis stared up at this beautiful boy in front of him, intimately touching his face. In a knee-jerk reaction, Travis connects his lips to the hard plastic of Sal’s face. Sally Face jerked back, unsure of how to proceed. Travis’s blond hair and white shirt reflected the rapidly setting sun, making him beautiful. Larry made a confused noise at the change in attitude. His drug-induced brain just decided to say fuck it and scooted closer to the couple. Sal squeaked in surprise when he felt Larry’s chest on his back. Sal gasped quietly as Larry rested his head on Sally’s shoulder. Travis growled in annoyance and lifted his knee, pressing his leg into Sal’s crotch. “S-stop! G-guys, both of y-you?” Sal stuttered out.

Competition shined in the brunet and the blond. They made eye contact, equally mischievous. Travis spoke up before Larry could, “With your consent, I think we would both like a taste of Sally Fisher.”

Larry nodded eagerly behind him. “I-I guess that is alright with me.”

Travis nodded from underneath him and snuck his hand onto Sally’s waist, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Larry began to kiss down Sal’s neck, making the blue-haired boy shiver. Travis pushed himself up and grabbed a hold of one of Sal’s ponytails, tugging it lightly. From the rather vocal response Sal gave, Travis assumed he could be a tad rougher with the short stack now wiggling in his lap. Larry held Sal’s shoulder as he pressed open mouth kisses into the back of his neck. “I-I am gonna r-remove my mask?”

From the positive noises from both of the men before him, Sal reached up and unstrapped the plastic encasement from his face. Travis gasped up at the angle before him, pressing butterfly kissed into the insecure boy’s scars. Gathering his courage, Sal placed his hands on Travis’s chest. He gingerly ran over the shirt, feeling out the surprisingly muscular chest of the blond. His hands traveled downward until they reached the hem of Trav’s shirt. Larry slipped his hands under Sally’s shirt at the same time that Travis took off his own. Sally leaned forward, kissing Travis’s collarbone. The blond shuttered underneath him because Sal was kissing skin that was extra sensitive. Scar tissue. Sally licked up the column of the golden boy’s throat, only to realize there was a mark around the base of his throat. Sally drew back, confused.

Travis opened his eyes to find two rather concerned people staring at his throat. His hands frantically tried to cover up his dad’s strangulation marks, but it was too late. Sal leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the damaged boy before his. Sal kissed each mark, bringing happy tears to Travis’s eyes. Larry, now unfrozen, tugged off his and Sal’s shirt. He flipped Sal over, laying Sal down onto Travis’s chest. Travis took this moment to feel up and down Sal’s body while Larry placed kissed down his chest, slowly reaching his swimming trunks. Larry gave one glance to Sal, confirming that this was okay before he tugged away Sal’s last barrier. Travis ground his covered crotch into Sal’s uncovered ass while Larry licked up his shaft. Sal visibly shuddered at the hot mouth surrounding him as Larry fully took him in. His eyes rolled up and his chest arched, pressing himself harder into Travis. 

Sal grunted as he withered, shaking mildly. Travis held three fingers up to Sally’s mouth, asking for entrance. Sal opened up and started to suck on Travis’s slender fingers. Slurping noises emitting from Sal’s wonderful mouth cause both of the boys to wetten. Larry sucked up and down Sal’s shaft, kissing the tip every once in a while. “L-larry c-com” Sal cut off, moaning around Trav’s fingers. Larry slurped up every ounce that Sal gave him. Sal bucked against Larry’s throat as he rode out his orgasm. A light dusting of blush covered Sally’s face as he settled down from his high. Larry sucked off the leftovers with a slight pop. Travis pulled out his fingers, lightly grazing them along Sal’s ass. Sally shivered from overstimulation. “G-give me a minute” Sal backed away.

Travis tore his eyes away from Sally and turned to Larry, who had a conspicuous tent in his shorts. Travis rolled his eyes and pushed Larry back into the sand. Larry looked up, uncertain if he should trust the boy on top of him. Travis rolled his eyes and shoved off Larry’s pants, finally releasing his rather sizable appendage. “W-what are you gonna do?” Larry said, mildly embarrassed now that his cock was out. 

“Do you have a condom?” Travis asked, mildly annoyed. 

“No! Do you??” Larry’s eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

“Yeah, in my car, one sec.” Travis swung his leg over and stood up. 

“What a good little church boy” Larry mumbled, astounded. 

Travis came back with a handful of condoms and some lube. He set them down on the ground and stood before Larry. Hesitantly, he dropped his swimsuit and swung back over Larry’s torso. Travis grabbed a condom and scooted back. He then rolled the condom down with his mouth, making Larry buck hard into the blond’s mouth. Smirking, Travis sat up. He took a deep breath before lowering his dripping cunt onto Larry’s shaft. Larry spasmed mildly, his dick in a wet heat he had never felt before. Sally felt himself get hard at the image of Travis riding Larry like a cowboy. Larry arched into Travis, desperately trying to match the brutal pace Travis had set. The blond let out enthusiastic moans as he repeatedly stabbed himself on Larry’s cock. Travis seemed to suck him in and grip him so tightly. Travis felt sweat form on his brow as his release came closer and closer. Larry let out a scream as he blindly bucked into Travis. Travis’s vision went white as he came. His pussy tightening caused Larry to come quickly after. They both breakaway panting. Larry pulls out slowly, making sure not to hurt the golden boy.

Larry looked over to find an all too hard Sal rubbing his hard-on frantically. Larry slaps his hand away and guides Sally over to Travis. Travis looks up at the both of them questioningly, feeling himself wetten at their hungry stares. Sally face grabs a condom and some lube, pushing the elastic down on his prick. He then smoothes the lube over the condom and grins down at Travis. Larry flips Travis over and helps him get on all fours. Travis finally makes the connection, widening his legs so Sally can have easy access. Sally guides himself between those pink lips before pressing fully into Travis. The Puerto Rican shudders grinding back into the male behind him. The sensation made Travis’s jaw drop open, which gave Larry a perfect opportunity. His semi-erection quickly developed as the wet heat surrounded him again. Larry’s hands went into those dyed blind locks, making Travis submissive to him. At opposite wavelengths the two boys shoved into Travis, making Travis bounce between the two roughly. Travis felt tears leak out the corners of his eyes as his entire mouth was focused on sucking out any little thing Larry’s cock would give him. Sal shuddered and pressed in harder as he got closer and closer to the edge.

Travis’s hips rolled, making Sal hit him at an all-new angle. Travis groaned around Larry, taking him deeper into his throat. Travis felt a hand enter hind, pushing and pressing on his clit. His back arched as he violently came around Sally’s dick. His vision blurred and he started to shout, sending vibrations around Larry’s dick. Sally thrust into Travis twice more before his toes curled and he came in violent spurts. Larry fucked Travis’s mouth roughly before he shot his load directly down Travis’s throat, making him choke slightly. Sally pulled away first, as carefully as possible. He pulled the condom off and threw it away in a nearby trash can. Larry stayed still for a few long moments before Travis pulled out of him, swallowing the last of his spunk. 

A long pause sounded across the shore until Sally started to giggle. “We are so doing that again!”


End file.
